


Fools Rush In

by Lovedmoviesb



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Misunderstanding, Two stubborn ball players, Valentine's Day Exchange, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: For the Pitch Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020. Mike locks himself out of his room, forcing him into close proximity with his angry pitcher. Will they work out what's bothering them?
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2020





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlininmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlininmyway/gifts).



“You’re hogging the bed,” Ginny glowered in the dark, wiggling with more aggression than was strictly necessary. Her hip collided with the thick curve of her unwilling bedmate’s thigh, drawing a muffled grunt from him. 

“Ow, Baker,” Mike rolled over, his heavy arm smacking unceremoniously into her torso. “Didn’t you ever learn to share?”

She hissed, pushing at him. “When I want to share, I’m pretty good at it,” she argued. 

Mike snorted. “Don’t act like you don’t want to share a bed with me, Baker.”

“I don’t,” Ginny snapped, the lie sounding almost convincing to her own ears. 

“Right,” Mike drawled in disbelief. “Say it a couple more times and maybe you’ll believe it, Rookie.”

“You know what I think?” she poked him, moving closer to him in the dark. 

“No, but I bet you’re about to tell me,” Mike scoffed. 

“I think you locked yourself out on purpose,” Ginny accused, undaunted. 

“Right,” Mike said flatly. “Because you’ve been such a delight to be around the last week.”

“You can’t handle that I’m not giving you attention,” Ginny railed on. “So you marched down here in the middle of the night, claiming you got locked out--”

“Great theory, Baker,” Mike said, his voice oddly tight. “Want to hear mine?”

“Sure,” Ginny rose to the challenge, sitting up slightly. She could make out the faint outline of him in the dark, his hair and beard bushy even in the low light. His eyes were boring into her. Ginny almost leaned back, suddenly intimidated. 

“I think you’re mad at me for something, Baker.”

“Wow, how long did it take you to work that out, Captain?” she snarked, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, I figured an adult such as yourself,” Mike managed to make the word “adult” sound almost derogatory, “would have the stones to tell me what I did.”

“And I figured an  _ adult  _ who calls himself my  _ friend _ ,” Ginny fired right back, “would have the balls to tell me he got back with his ex-wife.”

The statement was too loud. It hung in the air between them like an electric charge. Ginny fell back into the pillows, face burning, heart pumping, cursing herself. 

“Ah,” Mike answered slowly. “So it really is about that.”

Ginny swallowed thickly, cursing her loose tongue. “Just go to sleep, Captain.”

“No,” Mike argued, shifting so he could face her. “I’m sick of this.”

“Sick of what?” Ginny mumbled. Her stomach was in knots. Mike was suddenly too close, even with inches of space between them. She could feel the heat of his body, hear the steady rhythm of his breathing. It was all too much, especially in the wake of what had almost transpired between them. 

“You said we were going to talk about it,” Mike continued. “You said it would be your call when we did.”

“I did,” Ginny’s voice was little more than a squeak. She kicked herself internally. 

“You never brought it up again,” Mike accused. 

“Neither did you,” Ginny pointed out. 

“Look, Rookie,” Mike sat up, looming over her, a dark, warm shadow. “When a woman tells me to leave something alone, I do.”

“Just not Rachel,” Ginny couldn’t resist the urge for low blows. Mike winced. 

“You have a point,” he admitted. “If I hadn’t...would you have--”

“Maybe,” Ginny sighed. “I wouldn’t want to mess up what we have.” A lump crept into her throat. She gulped it down. 

“And what’s that, Baker?” Mike’s voice was lower than she’d ever heard it. It sent a jolt right through her. 

“You’re my friend,” she whispered. “I really like that. Being friends.”

“Me too,” Mike stayed still, his eyes downcast. “I don’t think there’s anything we could do to mess that up,” he said. 

“How about not talking for a week?” Ginny asked. It had been one of the longest of her life. Mike’s unanswered texts and calls were burning a hole into her phone. She’d turned it off, hiding it away, just so she wouldn’t crack. 

“Why’d you do that?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“I saw you,” Ginny admitted. “And Rachel.” The memory alone stung.

“When?” Mike’s eyebrows jumped. 

“After I came off the injured list,” she explained. “I thought I’d come take you out to lunch, since you were so helpful,” she exhaled. “You were in the driveway, hugging, and I--” she broke off. “I just thought you would have told me,” she finished. 

“I would have rather been at lunch with you, Rookie,” Mike sighed. “You caught us breaking up. Again.”

“She left you?” it was a perhaps unkind question, but Ginny couldn’t hide her disdain for the redhead.

“I left her,” Mike was nonplussed. “To be fair, I shouldn’t have tried it again in the first place. I think I just needed to be sure that it was really over. We barely saw each other this go around.”

“Why’s that?” Curiosity got the better of her. 

“Turns out I liked spending my time doing other things. You know, taking you to PT, calling to check up on you, helping you house shop, shuttling you around. Pretty much anything, as long as it was with you.” Mike listed.

Ginny’s heart leapt, speeding up like she was on the mound. She chanced a glance at Mike. He was even closer now, his muscled arm just centimeters away, his hand on the bed between them. “Why’d you do all that?” she whispered, rolling towards him. 

“I think you know, Gin,” Mike blinked at her in the dark. 

“Say it,” she prompted, mouth suddenly dry. 

“I wish we had kissed,” Mike said, voice even. “Wish I hadn’t stopped, hadn’t pulled away. Wish I’d taken you home that night. Wish I’d made you have that talk with me.”

“Me too,” Ginny reached for his hand, settling her palm atop it. “I think,” she hazarded a smile at him, a long-repressed desire suddenly roaring to life. “I think you should kiss me now.”

“You sure?” he asked, already moving towards her. 

“Yeah,” she answered, craning up at him. 

In hindsight, it was a good thing that they hadn’t kissed out on the street corner that day. Ginny was now 100% confident that her knees would have gone completely out from under her. Mike’s mouth on hers was better than she could have possibly anticipated. His beard tickled her cheeks as he pulled her closer, dragging her across the mattress and into his arms. She caught him around the shoulders, holding tight, slanting her lips to afford him better access. 

“Mike,” his name was a mewling gasp. He was flushed, lips parted, hair wild, looking at her like he was seconds from taking her apart. She wrapped her legs around his waist, suddenly desperate for him to do just that. 

“Yeah, Gin?” he grunted, reaching down to cup her face in one large, calloused hand. His hips pressed forward, tantalizing in the most torturous of ways. She lost her train of thought for a moment, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

“Did you lock yourself out on purpose?” she asked against his mouth. She brushed her thumb along the strip of bare skin, feeling the muscle tighten beneath her hand. 

Mike smiled, chuckling. “No,” he admitted. “But I could have gone to Blip’s room.” He slid his palms, cupping the rounded cheek of her ass. Instead of slapping it the way he did on the field, he squeezed. Ginny’s answering moan would have mortified her if she had been with anyone else. Mike’s pupils dilated. 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Ginny curled her fingers into his t-shirt, pulling him closer. He settled his weight on her, cradling her between his arms. 

“Me too,” he nuzzled her neck until she gasped. She moved her hands beneath his shirt, touching him the way she’d been tempted to all season. Mike took the hint, tugging the offending object off and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. She mirrored him, feeling her ego spike when Mike’s hungry gaze devoured every inch of exposed skin.

“We should have kissed a long time ago,” Ginny told him, tangling her fingers into his beard. She tugged, watching as his eyes darkened in response. His predatory grin sent heat racing through her. 

Mike bent down, pressing his lips against hers as he hiked her higher into his grasp. “For once, I think we agree Rookie.”  
  



End file.
